Rain, comme une pluie dans tes yeux
by Cealys
Summary: Année 1996-97 : Astoria Greengrass veut oublier qu'elle s'est détruite. Est-ce Drago Malefoy, tiraillé par sa conscience, qui la sauvera ? Histoire d'un Amour, ou non, d'une Amitié, ou pas, d'un tournant, sans doute. SPOILERS 7.


**Titre : **_Rain, Comme une pluie dans tes yeux._

**Auteur** : Cealys (Lili, Lisiana, Ceara, c'est à votre guise :P)

**Disclaimer** : Les lieux, les personnages, l'univers Harry Potter en somme, tout appartient à celle, qui, dans un instant d'égarement, a tué Sirius Black et Albus Dumbledore. Que Merlin lui pardonne.

**Spoilers** : L'histoire se déroule pendant le sixième tome, mais du point de vue des Serpentard de la maison. Cependant il est très probable que vous trouviez un jour ou l'autre des spoilers du dernier tome, donc, je conseille d'avoir lu tous les livres.

**Avertissement** : Aïe aïe aïe, je crois que je n'y comprends pas grand choses aux avertissements, si quelqu'un avait la gentillesse de m'expliquer... ?

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Année 1996-1997 : Astoria Greengrass, cinquième année, tente d'oublier trois lettres gravées pour longtemps sur un organe disloqué, au niveau de sa poitrine. Est-ce Drago Malefoy, coincé entre une mission qui l'use, l'enferme sur lui-même et une conscience qui le tiraille, qui sauvera la Serpentard ? Histoire d'un amour, ou non, d'une amitié, ou pas, d'un tournant, sans aucune doute. TIENT COMPTE DES SEPT TOMES PARUS.

* * *

** Prologue **

_Samedi 6 Juillet 1996_

L'obscurité enveloppait la longue rangée d'ifs dominant le manoir, et une brume glaciale, qui sévissait dans le pays depuis le début de l'été, plongeait le domaine dans une semi-pénombre. Seules les silhouettes gracieuses de paons albinos se distinguaient, allant et venant sur la pelouse avec une élégance et une dignité sans pareil. Assis en tailleurs près de la fontaine, Drago Malefoy fumait lentement une cigarette. Cette habitude moldue était depuis peu à la mode dans le monde sorcier et étrangement, elle faisait surtout rage chez les Sang Pur qui y voyaient un accessoire ajoutant à la noblesse. Drago fumait de longues cigarettes blanches, bordées d'un filament argenté et qui paraissaient spécialement conçues pour les Serpentard, l'effigie de la marque étant justement un serpent.

Drago était d'ailleurs en train de contempler celui-ci lorsqu'un accès de rage lui serra la gorge, sans raison, et il saisit une des pierres posées au fond de l'eau et l'envoya sur un paon qui s'évertuait à faire une de ses plus belles roues. L'animal replia brusquement ses plumes, tourna vers le coupable sa tête minuscule et s'éloigna fièrement, en majesté piquée dans son orgueil. Malefoy rit jaune. Les paons étaient des animaux aussi susceptibles que les hippogriffes, et c'était peu dire, comme il l'avait appris à ses dépends, pourtant jamais ils n'avaient répondus à ses offensives répétées. L'ordre était clair : on ne touchait et n'approchait pas l'héritier Malefoy.

L'héritier Malefoy ? Une nouvelle bouffée de colère gagna l'adolescent qui tira longuement sur sa cigarette, comme pour se calmer. Toujours fébrile, il lança une autre pierre, qui cette fois, siffla dans le vide. Héritier de qui ? De quoi ? Du mangemort raté enfermé à Azkaban ? Il ne savait plus. Depuis petit, son père avait été la base de toutes ses idées, de toutes ses croyances, de tous ses principes. Lucius Malefoy était ce modèle qu'il craignait toujours de décevoir, précisément parce qu'il n'aspirait qu'à l'égaler un jour. Son père était pour Drago le détenteur de la vérité absolue, universelle. Peu importe la définition du bien et du mal, c'était le plus grand des sorciers à ses yeux, il était reconnu, adulé, et grand ami du ministre.

Mais quel chemin suivre quand le pilier de votre vie était humilié, arrêté, détruit ? Quand votre mère passait des journées à pleurer une douleur qu'on ne comprenait plus ? Quand une bande de vautours vous tournait autour parce que c'était à vous de payer les erreurs de la famille ? Drago était perdu. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de son cerveau en lui arrachant son père et il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir comme il l'aurait dû. Il lui arrivait de maudire l'auteur de ses jours, de le mépriser même pour son échec. Parfois, il n'aspirait qu'à le revoir, lui qui avait toujours eu toutes les réponses à ses questions, et il avait terriblement besoin de réponses, il fallait qu'on lui dicte au plus vite une marche à suivre. Comment pouvait-il s'y prendre pour échapper aux volontés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, aux pleurs de sa mère, à la suffisance de sa tante ?

Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait qu'une chose : il n'avait jamais autant haï Harry Potter, cet imbécile à lunettes qui avait, en l'espace de deux mois, détruit ses rêves –oui, il avait des rêves- et bouleversé son existence. Il avait toujours fallu que ce garçon prétentieux lui barre la route. Sans cesse, il le battait, l'humiliait, le rabaissait. Alors, au lieu de réfléchir à ses projets, d'avancer, de mûrir peut être, il ne songeait qu'à établir de nouveaux plans pour faire payer Potter et ses éternels disciples. En se remémorant justement l'attaque du Poudlard Express en juin, attaque qui s'était retournée contre lui, la fureur atteignit son summum et cette fois c'est une poignée entière de pierres qu'il pris au fond de la fontaine et envoya sur le portail de fer forgé. Le bruit assourdissant qui résulta du choc le calma un peu, et il se prit même à sourire, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Mais le répit ne fut pas de longue durée car soudainement, le portail, comme animé par le coup reçu, tourna sur ses gonds. Drago poussa un soupir sonore. Il voulait être seul, entièrement seul, et sa mère l'agaçait sincèrement depuis peu. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait jamais accordé autant d'attention… C'était peut être cette surprotection qui l'irritait au fond. Drago se tapit dans l'ombre du monument de pierre et la silhouette encapuchonnée de Narcissa Malefoy fila le long de la pelouse avant de s'engouffrer par la porte d'entrée du manoir.

Le jeune homme eut un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et était sûrement déjà en train de le chercher désespérément dans la demeure. Vaguement amusé par cette supposition, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Drago rejoignit lui aussi la porte d'entrée, il la poussa lentement et entra sur la pointe des pieds. S'arrêtant une seconde pour écouter la voix de sa mère qui se répercutait dans les étages, il rejoignit rapidement le salon, auquel on pouvait accéder directement depuis le hall.

C'était une de ces grandes et somptueuses pièces aux murs si hauts qu'il étaient transformés en bibliothèques. Deux fenêtres au fond de la salle laissaient ordinairement entrer la lumière extérieure mais les rideaux de velours vert étaient tirés depuis un mois déjà. Une petite porte en bois, dissimulée dans un coin, était fermée à clé, et Drago n'avait jamais véritablement su où elle menait. Juste à côté, sur une table en bois massif, était posée bancalement une pile de livres tous plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. L'un de ceux-ci était ouvert et une plume faisait office de marque page. Drago sourit. Tous ces livres qu'on ne lui avait jamais laissé lire étaient maintenant à sa disposition, et depuis une ou deux semaines, il ne s'en privait pas.

L'adolescent allait reprendre la lecture d'une de ses dernières découvertes intitulée « Potions de grands pouvoirs », héritée de Rogue, lorsqu'il se souvint de sa mère. Il alla alors nonchalamment s'installer dans le canapé, également de velours vert. Puis il claqua des doigts et une elfe, vêtue de ce qui semblait une crinoline pour une d'ancienne robe, se matérialisa devant lui.

- Kaneez –apporte moi un verre de Whisky Pur Feu tout de suite.

L'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux, oscillant entre peur et étonnement. Puis, comme déchirée par un combat intérieur, elle commença à tortiller ses doigts noueux. Drago, qui comprit immédiatement le problème, pris une de ses voix les plus autoritaires :

- Lucius Malefoy n'est plus le maître ici ! –Gronda t-il- Alors apporte moi ce verre tout de suite.

L'adolescent étira ses jambes sur le sofa et sortit une autre cigarette de la poche de sa cape, il tira deux fois dessus et elle s'alluma d'elle-même. L'elfe de maison ne tarda pas à revenir et lui tendit le verre d'alcool avec un sourire crispé. Malefoy, agacé par cette réticence à accepter son autorité lui jeta un regard noir avant de dire, d'un ton tranchant :

- Dis à Mère qui crie mon nom là-haut, qu'elle ne s'use pas plus à la tâche et que je suis dans le salon.

Kaneez, apeurée, s'empressa de disparaître dans un froissement de crinoline. Drago eut un sourire cruel en songeant que l'elfe irait sûrement se punir d'avoir été si difficile pour obéir, sans doute en s'arrachant quelques ongles, comme les filles en avaient l'habitude.

Le Serpentard était en train de souffler la fumée de sa cigarette sur le regard grave d'Abraxas Malefoy, dont le portait trônait en face du canapé, lorsque sa mère fit irruption dans la salle.

- Repose immédiatement ce verre et cette cigarette, Drago –dit sa mère d'une voix sèche.

Drago sourit, amusé par sa petite mise en scène. Il laissa tranquille le portrait de son vieux grand-père et souffla la fumée, cette fois, au visage de sa propre mère.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Tu devrais… tu devrais être en train de réfléchir.

Narcissa s'avança vers son fils, abandonnant son masque qui se voulait autoritaire pour l'expression angoissée qui la rongeait depuis le début des vacances. Elle s'assit aux côtés de son enfant, et voulu caresser ses cheveux mais le jeune homme la repoussa d'un geste empressé.

- J'ai tellement peur que tu n'y arrives pas…

Drago n'écoutait pas ses jérémiades. Il les connaissait par cœur. Il se contentait d'avaler une gorgée de Whisky de temps en temps et de fumer sa cigarette avec le même air provocateur.

- Et puis, prépare toi un peu ! Severus Rogue va passer te voir.

Le Serpentard retint un hoquet de surprise. Sa mère sembla heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à capter son attention.

- Rogue ? Et tu m'expliques ce que Rogue vient faire ici ? –siffla t-il.

- Il veut te donner des conseils… pour…

Narcissa se tut devant le regard agressif que lui jetait son fils.

- Pour ? –murmura Drago d'une voix menaçante.

- Pour… enfin… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Depuis quand Rogue est au courant ? –hurla t-il en se levant brusquement, faisant violemment sursauter sa mère.

- Il l'était déjà ! –se défendit-elle.

- Mais tu es quand même aller le voir, au risque de lui révéler un secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- C'était pour ton bien…

- Je ne veux l'aide de personne !

Drago lança le verre de whisky à travers la pièce, furieux. Il devinait que sa mère avait parlé à Rogue pour lui demander de l'aider. Il ne voulait ni de conseils de Rogue, ni d'aucun autre mangemort. Pourquoi personne ne le croyait à la hauteur ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ses preuves ? Cette mission avait un goût si amer… Le goût d'une défaite déjà prédite. Comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cherchait qu'à se venger de Lucius Malefoy en condamnant son fils. Mais Drago ne se laisserait pas faire, il l'avait décidé, il prouverait sa puissance en dupant celui que tant de gens prenaient pour le plus grand sorcier de son temps…

Drago… -susurra la voix suppliante de Narcissa.

Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de s'exclamer :

- Tu es faible, tu es horriblement faible et tu me fais honte, tu fais honte à notre famille ! Père, au moins, a échoué en agissant, toi tu as peur avant même que je ne passe à l'acte. Tu ne mérites même pas d'être tenue au courant de certains secrets du Grand Mage Noir, tante Bella à raison.

Puis, après avoir dit ces mots si durs, il s'avança vers la porte de sortie du salon. Sa mère essaya de l'arrêter :

- Attends, tu… tu vas où ? Il est si tard…

Drago ne daigna pas même répondre, il claqua la porte derrière lui, dans une volonté de théâtralisation. Mais à peine dehors, il se tut, touché au cœur par les sanglots qui explosaient derrière lui. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à faire souffrir sa mère, alors que la peine qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, elle qui d'ordinaire était de glace, lui faisait plus mal encore que l'enfermement de son père ? Etait-ce parce qu'il savait au fond de lui-même qu'elle avait raison, qu'il était incapable d'assassiner Albus Dumbledore ? Qu'il était encore plus terrifié qu'elle et tous ces petits sorciers médiocres qui craignaient de croiser des mangemorts devant leur supermarché moldu ?

Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait besoin de se montrer si froid, si dur, si Lucius… Comme pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il existait encore, un peu, si peu pourtant. Comme espérant qu'en faisant du mal aux autres, ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait, il irait mieux lui-même. Mais cette fois, il se trompait, et il le savait. En détruisant les autres, il se détruisait petit à petit. Il n'avait plus rien, ou peut être même qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu. Pas de parents, pas d'amis, encore moins d'amours. Il était seul, et étrangement, il crut que c'était la solitude, qui pour la première fois de sa vie, lui comprima la poitrine.

Drago regarda son visage blême dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il se dit que sa tête faisait peur, pourtant, il ne chercha même pas à arranger, comme d'habitude, sa mèche de cheveux qui retombait. Il ferma brusquement sa cape, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et sortit du manoir d'un pas précipité. C'était comme une illumination. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Milena Mary Wedge.

* * *

Voilà ce petit prologue. A vrai dire, c'est une habitude chez moi de commencer par notre cher Drago

Bien sûr, rien de nouveau dans ce chapitre, si ce n'est cette Milena Wedge, que vous ne connaissez certainement pas. Dans le prochain chapitre, l'été d'Astoria Greengrass, histoire que vous commenciez à la découvrir... Une p'tite review ?


End file.
